Finding My Way Home
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: AU. Lorelai gave Rory up for adoption. When she was 18, she found out that she was adopted, and uses the summer to find her way back to her mom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea for a story I could not get out of my head. I hope you all like it and give it a review!**

 _Baton Rouge, LA_

 _Rory POV_

I was appalled when I found out that Ted and Amelia Danbury were not my parents. I was hurt, angry, upset, and frankly felt like my whole childhood had been a lie.

Like my whole growing up in Louisiana was a lie, too.

Apparently, my real mother gave me up when she was sixteen. Some sort of "societal pressure" from her parents. I don't understand why she would do that.

I've always felt like a piece of me was missing, and on my eighteenth birthday, the gaping hole in my heart was further confirmed.

They told me the summer before my senior year. Now, that year was over.

This summer, I Rory Danbury, will travel to Connecticut to find my mother.

After finding the things out about how I was adopted, I was sort of confused for the rest of my senior year. However, I was able to confide in my best friend since childhood.

"So, you're actually going to find this woman?" Ashleigh asked one day after school.

"Yes. I know that she lives in Hartford, Connecticut, and I know the hospital I was born at. I can really do it from there, don't you think."

"Yes, but I worry about you getting hurt. I guess that is the best friend in me."

"Thanks, Ash."

I was grateful for Ashleigh's friendship, especially in the days after the "big reveal."

I was going to miss her so much as she headed to LSU, but I was fulfilling my dream of going to Yale. Conveniently, it was less than an hour away from Hartford.

Hopefully, going to Yale would strengthen my chances at forming a bond with my mom.

* * *

A few weeks later, I looked in the mirror as the sateen gown graced my shoulders. My mom came in after giving me a few minutes of silence.

"You look darlin' in your cap and gown."

"Thanks, mom."

Even though I was mad at my parents for keeping the secret for so long, once I understood the legality of the situation, it made much more sense.

No matter what, Amelia and Ted would forever be mom and dad.

And as I delivered my valedictory address that morning, they were the ones I thanked.

Now me finding my destiny and the journey that came along with it would begin.

And it just so happened to be on my birthday.

Mom and dad dropped me off at the airport and I bid adieu to my past and flew, quite literally, into my future.

* * *

 _Stars Hollow, CT_

 _Lorelai's POV_

"She would be nineteen this year. Nineteen years old."

I took the cake out of the oven.

It was a tradition of sorts. I made my little baby a cake for whatever birthday she had on whatever day. It was the one time I actually used my oven over the course of a year.

Just as I'll never forget holding her for the first time, I'll never forget the pain that tinged in my heart as I gave her away.

I know she's doing well, or I can at least hope so.

Even though I haven't been a mother for nineteen years now, a piece of me still is. I think that little yearning of always wanting to be a mother, however, has gone away.

My husband always has a "dark day" of sorts on the anniversary of his father's death, but I have today to mourn the loss of what could have been.

 **That is all for this chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy it! As always, please review!**

Hartford, CT

Rory POV

The flight was exhausting. It truly felt like it would never end.

However, I was eventually pulling up to my hotel for the night. I was so excited. For once in my life I was on my own.

Although the flight took a lot out of me, I was anxious to get some information on my mom.

However, I was also fascinated with a little town just outside of the city called Stars Hollow.

I decided that I would check out the kitschy little town that night; I had my mother to find and that simply could not wait.

I walked to city hall and was astonished upon pulling up.

The building was stone with pillars that closely resembled the Louisiana Governor's mansion.

I walked in and followed the sign that said "birth certificates."

This was it, or so I hoped.

* * *

Three hours later I had gotten close, but not close enough. I still had to go to two more courts to confirm my mother's identity.

With that out of the way, I was excited to get to Stars Hollow.

Upon pulling up, I saw a summer festival.

I also saw a diner. I was definitely in the mood for a cup of coffee, so I parked the small rental car and walked in.

It was obvious that I was a visitor.

The townies looked at me like some would look at a celebrity. But maybe a celebrity that had a few beers and a not-so-nice image.

I sat at one of the bar stools when a gruff-looking older man approached me.

"One cup of coffee please!" I said, rather joyfully.

He went and got me a to go cup and filled it with the beverage.

"What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. New customers get the meal on the house."

"Thanks."

"I'm Luke, by the way." He said, extending his hand.

"Rory."

"What brings you here, Rory?"

"I am spending some time in Hartford before my freshman year at Yale. My condo should be ready in a few weeks."

Half of that was true. My parents had generously bought me a condo near Yale's campus under the agreement that I'd graduate in four years.

While I was comfortable telling the Diner man that much, I didn't want to reveal the real reason.

"You know, if you want, check out the Dragonfly Inn. It's about twenty minutes from New Haven, and you have to pass through here to get there, so why not?"

"I'll have to check it out."

Seeing that I felt like I over extended my welcome, I smiled, thanked the man, and walked out.

* * *

Stars Hollow

Lorelai's POV

It was one of the worst days in the history of owning the Inn.

Actually, it wasn't. But being that it was my "dark day," I tended to snap at people.

Sookie lovingly referred to me as "Michel."

Ugh.

It's okay. Tonight, Luke is actually taking me to the summer festival.

Hopefully, I can get my mind off of my baby girl.

Just as I am about to throw in the towel on this crappy day, as I walk into my office, I see a bouquet of daisies.

Tears gleaming in my eyes, I read the card.

"Lorelai, just wanted to brighten up your day like you brighten mine."

That husband of mine never fails to amaze me.

I think about my next maneuver, but decide to head home instead.

* * *

Later that night, Luke holds my hand as we walk to the town square.

"I love you, Luke. Thanks for supporting me through all of this mess."

"No problem. Hey, I told this girl Rory about the Dragonfly today. She's going to attend Yale in the fall and needed a place to stay before her condo was ready."

"Thanks, babe! We should have a room available."

We kissed as we walked up to the gazebo. Today was hard, but having a husband like Luke there made it that much better.

* * *

Rory POV

The festival was nice.

I met this girl about my age named Lane, and we walked around for a while.

She introduced me to some of the other townspeople, and I actually felt like I belonged.

Stars Hollow was the place I'd felt most at home at on the East Coast. Of course I had Baton Rouge, but there was something special about this town. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly.

I was actually sad when I had to head back to Hartford that night, but I was sure that I was to be back.

The next morning, I checked out of the high rise hotel in Hartford and headed to the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow.

It seamlessly fit in with the rest of the town. The yellow exterior and white porch screamed "charm."

As I walked in, a brunette woman stood at the desk and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Rory. Luke told me about this place and I was wondering if you had any rooms?"

"We sure do," she replied happily.

"Okay, thank you. Um, what is your name?"

"Sorry! That slipped my mind. I'm Lorelai Danes. My best friend and I own this Inn."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"You wll be in room seven. It's straight up and to the left."

"Thank you," I said, taking the keys.

I pulled my bag up to my room and was even more surprised to see the charm in the room.

Stars Hollow in general oozed with charm.

As I settled, I texted mom to let her know that I was okay.

After settling, I went back downstairs and asked Lorelai how to get to the clerk's office in Hartford.

"Oh, that one is so easy. You just head straight on highway 672 and it should be on your right."

"Thank you so much, Lorelai."

She smiled.

I headed to the clerk's office to get some more information on my mother. Although this was going to be a pivotal moment in my life, I was ready for the challenges that would come with it.

 **Please give this a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up! Thanks for the sweet reviews!**

Rory POV

I was standing outside of the clerk's office, ready to go.

I got more nervous as I approached the door, but decided to go for it.

I walked in, handed them the specific documents, and they told me that I would be seen soon.

Soon came ten minutes later, a fact that I am grateful for.

"It seems that you were born under a different name, Ms. Danbury," an older man said, walking me into his office.

I was a bit shocked.

"A different name? What do you mean?"

"Well, your birth name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Well, wouldn't my real mother have no rites in naming me?"

"Well, yes and no. Sometimes, the birth mother gets to name and have the original birth certificate. It's confusing, kid."

"I see that. Now, where can I find my mom?"

"Well, I cannot give you the information. But I do have a friend with the last name 'Gilmore' that may be able to give you some."

"Okay."

"Give me five minutes to set something up with Richard Gilmore and we will go from there."

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later, I walked back to my car. I was frustrated.

I had to drive back to Hartford to meet up with this old guy.

However, I knew that one thing would help ease my anxiety a little bit.

Not thinking anything of it, I drove to Yale.

Being on that campus and knowing that I belonged there was an out-of-body experience. In just a few short weeks, I'd be here as a bulldog.

With that calm demeanor in mind, I got back in my car and headed towards Hartford.

I walked up, per written instructions and waited for Mr. Gilmore to come out.

Before long, a tall, grey-haired man greeted me.

"Richard Gilmore," he said, shaking my hand.

He, like the man at the clerk's office, took me into his small office.

I had seen so many offices that they all seemed like a blur to me.

"Mr. Gilmore, my name is Rory Danbury. But you might have known me as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

His interested face then went to one of shock upon realization of who I was.

"Wait, that means that-"

"Yes."

"You're, you're my granddaughter."

"Yes," I replied, on the verge of tears.

He then stood up and we hugged. I was hugged by my grandfather.

After a brief moment of wondering what to do next, I sat down.

"I actually have one question for you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Ask away."

"Where does my mom live?"

"Oh, a little town just south of here. Stars Hollow is a quaint little town. Her name is Lorelai Danes."

"Okay. Wait, does she by any chance work at an Inn?"

Pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together in my head.

"She used to. She owns the Dragonfly now."

Lorelai, the cheerful woman from the Dragonfly Inn, was my mother.

It took a minute for me to process this information.

"Thanks, Mr. Gilmore."

"Please, call me Richard."

"Thanks, Richard."

We exchanged numbers and I left to head back to Stars Hollow.

So much had happened, and yet it wasn't even lunch yet.

When I did arrive back to Stars Hollow, I stopped by Luke's.

Familiar faces who I had seen the day before politely greeted me.

"Luke, can you make a cheeseburger?"

"You bet. Coffee?"

"Yes. Today has been quite the day."

Luke poured me a cup of coffee and I sat and read the paper.

Before long, I was biting into the best cheeseburger I'd ever eaten.

After I paid, I took a book out and sat in the town square, taking in every bit of the day.

* * *

Lorelai POV

Today was thankfully a better day.

I was too concerned with being busy to even think about the baby girl I had given up all those years ago.

For lunch, I decided to eat what Sookie had whipped up for the day, but decided against going in the dining room.

"How was your night?" She asked as I stumbled in.

"It was okay. I'm lucky Luke was there, ya know?"

"I get it."

After the festival last night, I was itching to get home to cry a little bit.

Thankfully, Luke was there every step of the way.

"All I can hope is that she is alive and doing well, you know?"

"She definitely is. I feel it."

Almost instantly, I gave my best friend a hug.

"Thanks, Sook. For everything."

"You bet."

After I ate, I headed into town and to see that hot man of mine.

"Hey, babe!" I said, not wanting to be discreet for once.

He came from behind the counter and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes?"

"You bet."

I climbed the all too familiar stairs and sat on the couch.

Luke eventually joined me, but I was too preoccupied with the TV to even notice him.

We sat and talked, just as we normally would, for the rest of the early afternoon, before I had to head back to the Inn and he to the bustling diner below.

It was that afternoon that made me realize how lucky I was to be that man's wife.

* * *

Rory POV

Well, my mom was within reach. I'd finally obtained my goal of coming in the first place.

Why was I so damn nervous?

I was so nervous that I almost wrecked my little rental car in the midst of heading back to the Inn.

That car, bless its heart, was nothing like my Mercedes back home

I pulled up with the intention that I would avoid Lorelai as much as possible. Luckily, as I walked into the lobby, she was tucked away in her office.

The minute I got up to my room, I called mom.

"Mom! I found her!"

I could sense both the shock and disappointment in her voice as I told her the news.

"That's, well, it's great, darlin'."

"Thanks. But mom, know that you are always going to be my mom, no matter what happens with Lorelai."

"Thanks, baby girl. We miss you so much."

"I miss y'all, too. Give everyone my love?"

"You bet."

After we hung up, I attempted to watch some TV, but I got a coffee craving halfway through the latest episode of _The Real Housewives of Orange County_.

Instead of begrudgingly heading back to Luke's for what felt like the tenth time that day, I settled for the restaurant downstairs.

After being seated, I sat and processed the day's events.

I had found my mother. Hell, I was in the same building as my mother. I could not believe it.

I mean, I knew when I was little that I was **someone's** daughter, but I never thought I would be **her** daughter.

I started to shake as the chef came and brought out a cup of hot coffee.

She was a plump woman, who I am guessing wasn't older than about 35.

"I'm Sookie Belleville, the chef here at theh Dragonfly. Are you enjoying your stay?

"I am enjoying it very much, thanks. I'm obsessed with this town."

"It is pretty great. You let the wait staff know if you need anything, okay, hun?"

"Will do."

I drank my coffee and then saw Lorelai come out from her office.

"Hey, Lorelai?" I perked up.

"Yeah, hey, Rory! Watcha need, hun?"

"I was wondering if I could speak t you in your office?"

"Sure!"

As she lead me back, I couldn't help but think that this may be the moment my life would change forever.

 **Hate to leave y'all on a cliffhanger, but it seemed appropriate! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is up! Thank you for all of the support and as always, please review!**

Rory POV

I was nervous as Lorelai pulled me into her office.

This was it.

"What did you want to talk about, Rory?"

I felt my heart race as I sat down.

"Um, so. I don't really know how to begin this. But my name is Rory Danbury. But on June third, I was born Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Her expression matched the one that Richard had on his face. But hers was more amazement than shock.

"You're my baby girl." She said, standing up.

I had tears in my eyes as she opened her arms. It was the moment I'd waited for my entire life.

I hugged her and didn't move for a very long time.

* * *

Lorelai POV

For nineteen years, I waited for this moment.

Finally holding my not so little daughter was an out of body experience.

After all of these years, my daughter and I were reunited.

We stayed hugging for a while.

After I pulled away, I kissed her cheek. She grabbed my hand.

"I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you, too, uh?"

"Lorelai is fine."

She smiled.

"Well, I just may have to give you a discount on your stay here," I said, wanting to lighten the mood a little bit.

She laughed.

My daughter laughed.

We again didn't know what to do, so she walked back up to her room.

I gave Luke a call and told him I was coming and that it was rather urgent.

When I got to the diner, he was waiting in the apartment upstairs.

When I saw him standing there, I ran into his arms and started crying.

"Babe, what is wrong?"

"She found me. My daughter. She's nineteen. She's the girl that was in the diner the other day. Luke, she's back in my life."

I couldn't keep the tears at bay. I sobbed into my husband's arms as he held me close.

"Lorelai, that's amazing."

"I know. I don't know what to do."

"Go to her. Let me know. See you later?"

Yeah."

I got back in my jeep and went to the Inn.

When I got there, I rushed up the stairs and to Rory's room.

When she opened the door, I noticed that her eyes were red.

She'd been crying.

"You okay, doll?"

"I'm fine. Just a lot to process. Want to come in?"

I nodded and she let me in, both physically and metaphorically.

We talked for hours. She told me of her childhood in Louisiana, I talked about her dad and Luke.

She wanted to meet her grandmother and Christopher. I wasn't against it at all.

We also talked about the pain that I lived in for the past few years. Knowiing that she was out there but unable to find her was heartbreaking.

Luke was my saving grace.

After it had gotten dark outside, I called Luke and asked him to bring some food for us.

Twenty minutes later, we sat and ate our cheeseburgers together.

"Hey, Lorelai? I'm glad I found you again."

"Me too, hun."

Rory smiled and we talked until Luke got tired. Then, we went home and slept.

It was the most peaceful sleep I'd gotten in twenty years.

* * *

Rory POV

I'm spoiled and have always gotten what I wanted.

Now, with Lorelai, I had everything I'd ever wanted.

 **Sorry this was so short! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the support! Here's the next chapter!**

Rory POV

The next morning, I woke up in my room and went downstairs to Lorelai's office.

She hugged me as I walked in. I was slightly embarrassed because I was in one of the Dragonfly's complimentary robes.

"How are you doing this morning?" She asked

"I am doing so great. Can you believe that yesterday actually happened?

"I know. I can't believe you're here."

I smiled.

"Can we do something today?"

"Sure! What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe you could introduce me to the town?"

She smiled.

"Absolutely! Go get changed, I'll be around."

"Thanks, Lorelai. I'm so excited to get to know you."

I hugged her again and sniffed her in.

My mom smelled like my mom.

I walked upstairs and noticed that I had I had a few missed calls from Louisiana mom.

I frantically called her back and she said that they were selling my condo in New Haven.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you seem happy up there with HER, so you don't need us anymore."

"Mom, you know that is not true!"

"You don't need us. We're not helping you move, nor will we be attending freshman orientation in a few weeks."

That was when I lost iit.

"Give us an address, let us know where to send your stuff. We'll send your car. Goodbye, Rory."

I hung up and started to cry. But I knew that I had to stay strong for Lorelai.

I got dressed and went downstairs.

Today was one for the books

* * *

Lorelai POV

I was thrilled when Rory said she wanted to meet all of the people of Stars Hollow.

A few minutes after I sent her to her room. Wait that just sounded so mom. Anyway, she went back and changed and came down.

My maternal instinct came out in me as I saw her. Even though she said that she was perfectly fine, I knew something was wrong.

Brushing it off as homesickness, I walked her into the kitchen.

"Sookie, this is her."

"Wait, like the daughter you gave up for adoption?"

"Yes."

It was still so surreal.

Sookie dropped her utensils and hugged Rory.

The look on Rory's face was priceless.

Then, we got in my jeep and drove to Luke's. Luckily, many of the townspeople were there, so I introduced her as my daughter to the likes of Patty, Babette, and Kirk.

When we got back in my car, she stopped for a second.

"Lorelai, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead, doll."

"Well, my parents in Louisiana kind of disowned me. And I don't have anything or anyone anymore."

She started to cry. I pulled the car over.

"Rory, what? Why?"

"I don't know! They said that they didn't fully support my decision to meet you."

My heart hurt a little bit.

"I don't want it that way, though. They assumed that I chose you. And now that choice has never been more clear. I just don't have much. I have clothes and a car. They're shipping it to me."

I wanted to call these people and tell them what shitty excuses they were for parents, but I resisted upon looking at Rory.

"Well, you always have a home with me." I said, putting a comforting hand to her back.

"What do you mean?"

"You can stay at my house with Luke and I. We have an extra bedroom downstairs that I have used as a spare for a very long time now. Live with us for the summer, or for however long you like."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course. You may have one mom that doesn't believe in you, but I think you're awesome and certainly do believe in you.

Rory hugged me from across the arm rest.

"I love you, Lorelai."

"I love you, too."

The future was unknown for Rory, but if there was one thing certain, it's that the bond between the two of us was unbreakable.

Later that afternoon, we stopped at Weston's for some much-deserved sweet treats.

"Lorelai, what about my dad?"

Ah, the dreaded question about Christopher. I had attempted a relationship a few more times after moving to Stars Hollow, but things didn't work out. I had my Luke, he had his Sherry

I recounted the multiple failed relationships and how Chris was toxic to me, but would be elated to know that we found each other.

After finishing our sweet treats, I walked away for a second and called Chris.

I heard his all too familiar voice on the other line.

I explained the situation. He was coming to Stars Hollow tonight.

What had I gotten myself in to?

* * *

Rory POV

When Lorelai said that my dad wanted to meet me and was coming tonight, I was shocked.

I was all in for meeting my dad and seeing what he looked like, but not this soon.

However, the time finally came. We went to Luke's apartment at the top of the diner and waited until my dad came in.

When he actually did come in, I was surprised. He had blond hair, was tall, and did, unlike Lorelai, look his age

I shook his hand. He seemed more cold and slightly more pompous than Lorelai.

"It's good to see ya, kid. You too, Lore."

"Thanks." Lorelai seemed uncomfortable.

We sat down and talked for just under an hour about his childhood and parents. One of the coolest things I found out was that I have a sister named Gigi. That was neat. I'd always wanted to have a sibling, but that just didn't work out.

After Christopher left, Lorelai drove me to her house.

The blue exterior of the house matched the kitschy feel of downtown Stars Hollow.

She led me through the foyer, up the stairs, and finally through the kitchen.

Just off the kitchen was my bedroom. It was a yellow that just barely matched the kitchen.

"Thank you so much, Lorelai," I said, putting my stuff down.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad I get to do this for you. Holler if you need anything, okay hun?"

"Alright."

After Lorelai left, I was awake for less than an hour before drifting off.

 **Again, reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up!**

Lorelai POV

The encounter between Chris and Rory was very awkward.

I mean, I was the queen of awkward situations, and when I saw that, even I felt a bit uneasy.

After Chris left, Rory and I were alone.

"Lorelai, I think I want a relationship with you and Luke. I don't know about Chris just yet."

"That is fine, hun. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

She smiled and hugged me.

"Lorelai, I have freshman orientation in a few weeks. Since my parents in Louisiana have pretty much disowned me, would you like to come?"

"I would be honored."

I kissed her forehead and we embraced. Tears started to fall again.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I am so grateful for you, that's all. Thank you for everything."

"I'm your mom, Rory. It's what we do."

Rory smiled at me.

"I'm going off to the Inn today, but if you would like to join me, you are more than welcome to." I said, not wanting to be too forward.

"Of course I'll join you. Maybe I can make some extra money."

I knew how worried she was about making money, especially having little financial support from her adoptive family.

"How about you let me handle some of that? Like your cell phone and car. Let me handle that. It's too much for someone your age to handle that."

"Damn, thank you. Are you sure you are okay with doing all of that for me?"

"Of course. It's because I love you."

"I love you, too. I think I am going to catch up on some sleep, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, you bet. Text me if you need anything." I said.

"Okay!"

Rory went back to her room and I was excited for what the workday would bring.

By lunch my legs were sore from working the front desk for so long. However, just as I was about to take my much-needed lunch break, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lorelai, how nice of you to pick up," the other voice said.

Well, crap. I was about to face the wrath of none other than Emily Gilmore.

"Hello, mom. How have you been?"

"Great. Richard told me that Rory came to you. We would love to meet her."

I knew this was coming.

"I will talk to her later on."

"Oh, I already did. She said something about Friday. Will you be joining us?"

"I'll be there. I don't know about Luke."

"Well, we sure hope to see you."

"Of course you do. Bye."

I had a somewhat distant relationship with my parents for many years now. Only when Luke and I started dating did we actually start to get close again. And that was mainly with my dad. My mother had her ways of being vindictive.

Passing the introspective thoughts off to the side for now, I decided to finally take that much needed lunch break.

Hopefully, Rory wouldn't hate my parents.

* * *

Rory POV

After sleeping in for the majority of the day and answering a call from my grandmother, I finally felt refreshed.

It took a few minutes to remember where I was, but once it hit, it hit hard.

My life had changed so drastically in the past few days, and I was ready for whatever was to happen next.

Knowing that I no longer had a family in Louisiana killed me, yet knowing I now had a big family in Connecticut was much better.

Lorelai texted me and said that there was a town meeting that night and that they were rather entertaining.

I agreed on going and waited for Luke and Lorelai to get back.

Later that night, as the clock neared five, both Luke and Lorelai came in the door, ready for he disaster that was about to ensue.

The three of them went to Miss Patty's dance studio and sat down, just as a white haired man banged in the meeting with a gavel.

"Okay, okay, now the meeting will commence! We have a new member of this town. Care to introduce yourself, kid?" The man said, motioning at me.

"I'm Rory Danbury. I'm Lorelai's daughter."

The attendees erupted into a thunderous chatter before again being banged in.

"Lorelai's daughter? Well I was unaware of that Lorelai." He said.

"Uh, yeah, and frankly it's no one's business who exactly she is or our relationship, Taylor." Lorelai said, saving me from humiliation.

"I think Lorelai should be the town whore in the reenactment this winter." A scrawny man said.

That was when Luke stood up.

"Kirk, shut up. Lorelai said that it wasn't anyone's business about her relationship with her daughter, and dammit, she's right! We don't need you, they need each other. AND IF YOU PEOPLE CAN'T ACCEPT THAT, SO BE IT."

I was scared as Luke raised his voice.

Lorelai, visibly on the verge of tears, ran out of the meeting. Luke and I followed her all the way back home, where she cried.

I agreed with both Luke and Lorelai. Our relationship wasn't anyone's business.

* * *

Before we knew it, Friday was here.

Luke, Lorelai and I all got ready that evening.

I was nervous. I so desperately wanted my maternal grandparents to like me.

We drove in Luke's truck to Hartford.

I was amazed when we pulled up to the house that my mother had grown up in. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

Lorelai knocked on the door, and a maid answered.

Richard and Emily were sitting in the living room.

"Hello, Rory. I'm Emily." Emily said, not knowing what to do.

I shook her hand, not wanting to make things more awkward than they should be.

We sat on the couch and I answered the basic questions that I'd been expecting.

"What college are you going to, Rory?" Emily asked.

"Dad, you're going to love this." Lorelai said.

I chuckled.

"I'm actually going to Yale." I said, not expecting much of a reaction.

Richard, however, looked at me and smiled.

"No way. I went there."

"Really?"

"Yes. Many of my friends from my Yale days are actually professors there."

"Cool!"

For the remainder of the evening, my whole new family discussed Yale in all of its Ivy League Glory. I was so excited to be a legacy at a school that I actually had familial roots in.

When we left that night, I no longer felt like I didn't belong.

I knew I'd gone on this journey for a reason, and now I knew why.

 **Please review! They make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Rory POV

Before I knew it, it was merely days before my freshman orientation at Yale.

I was about to be a bulldog through and through, and I couldn't wait for it to happen.

The day before freshman orientation, I went to the Inn at around ten. I wanted to help Lorelai with anything I could.

As I walked in, I saw her at the reception desk.

"Hey, you!" She said, giving me a hug.

"Hey! Do you need any help? I can answer phone calls at the front desk if you need me to?"

"That would be awesome! Excited for tomorrow?"

"Extremely. Ok, boss, you go do whatever it is you need to do. I'll be here."

"Love you hun!"

"Love you, too!"

Lorelai escaped to her office and I was with Michel at the front desk. I was trying so hard to try to figure out the snarky Frenchman.

But then again, neither could anyone around the Hollow. At lunchtime, Lorelai and I decided to catch up with Sookie in the kitchen.

"Have you guys really gotten out since the last town meeting?" Sookie asked.

"Not really, unless you want to count my parents' house as an outing."

"I can't believe Kirk said that!"

"I know, Sook." Lorelai said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"He is vile and disgusting. But Luke really did step up to the plate." I grabbed Lorelai's hand upon saying that.

After lunch, Sookie and Lorelai stayed back to talk for a minute. I had work to do.

Later on, Luke and Lorelai met up with me at the house. We figured out a game plan for the next day.

Since orientation was my first step into becoming a bulldog, I was excited.

But there was a part of me that wanted to spend some more time with mom.

Holy shit, I just referred to Lorelai as mom.

While that was a weird thought, it was one I was oddly comfortable with.

But when was too soon to do it? And did I just come out and call her mom? And what was Luke? Was Luke dad?

Whew. Take a breath, Rory.

You've got this.

I inhaled deeply and calmed myself down.

I needed to find a therapist up here.

But before I was to do that, I desperately needed to figure out the whole mom thing.

And get ready for Freshman Orientation.

Let's do it, Yale.

The next morning, Lorelai and I go up bright and early and headed for the diner.

Luke was cooking us a big breakfast for the long day, something both of us were grateful for.

When I got in the diner, Luke already had pancakes waiting. He'd worked his pancake artist out because they were in the shape of a Yale "Y."

"Luke, thank you so much!" I said.

"No problem, Rory. We're both really proud of you for going to Yale."

Lorelai put her arm around Luke's waist.

"Luke! Let me in, Luke!"

I heard Kirk from the outside.

Luke abruptly let go of Lorelai to escort Kirk off of the diner sidewalk.

"Why can't I come in, Luke?" Kirk asked.

"Really? You call my wife a whore and in front of the town, and expect to be treated with respect? Get out of here."

I can't make this kind of crap up, I tell ya.

Before long, Lorelai and I were New Haven bound.

"You know, this is a crazy thing I never thought I would be doing."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bringing you to freshman orientation. I never thought it would happen."

"Me neither."

A beat.

"You know, Yale is only 22.8 miles away."

"Lorelai, how do you know that?"

"I have sources."

"Oh, you totally looked it up!"

"I have my ways."

"You were going to miss me that much."

Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah."

For the rest of the ride, we talked, laughed, and ate gummy bears.

Having Lorelai as my mom was the coolest thing ever.

* * *

When we got to campus, we saw a plethora of fellow freshmen.

I was one of them.

Lorelai parked the car and we walked to Old Campus together.

I signed in, while Lorelai went by the parent orientation table.

Right after, we hugged before parting ways.

"Text me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"Love you, too."

We parted ways and I felt a little sad when she walked away.

As I went to my orientation group, I got a text from my roommate asking what group I was in.

Her name was Paris and I didn't exactly know how she and I were going to get along.

That aside, we ended up in the same group.

I tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, Rory. It's good to meet you."

She seemed cold yet oddly warm? I don't know.

We talked before our guide gave us a tour of campus and we took ID pictures. After getting my card, I was repulsed. It wasn't a good day in the life of me and my picture taking skills.

However, since Lorelai was unaware that orientation ended early, I headed to the bookstore for some retail therapy.

There was so much blue that it was almost overwhelming. But it certainly put me at ease.

I knew what I wanted, it was just a matter of finding it.

* * *

Lorelai POV

After the short orientation was over, Rory texted me. I was lost and so was she, but that didn't really matter, did it?

Anyway, we met up, and she had a bag in her hands. I was curious, but didn't ask.

We drove back to Stars Hollow and she yammered on about how excited she was to start school in a few weeks.

I was so excited for her.

When we got home, she gave me the bag.

It had a blue "Yale parent" shirt.

"I love you, mom."

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE! So sorry it took so long. I moved back to college this week! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 _"I love you, mom."_

Lorelai POV

Mom.

She finally called me mom. She finally sees me as her mom.

I pulled her close.

"Mom? Is that okay?"

I wiped some stray tears from my eyes.

"Of course it is. I've waited so long to hear that." I said, clearly more emotional than I thought I would be.

"Is it okay to call Luke 'dad?' Do you think he would mind it?" Rory asked.

"I think he would love that."

"Good, because I got him a Yale parent t-shirt, too. And I got Richard and Emily some Yale stuff."

"My kid. You're about as thoughtful as anyone I've ever met."

"Thanks, mom!"

That sound would never get old.

Later that night, she did the same thing for Luke.

"I love you, dad! Is that…okay?"

"Of course it is, Rory. It would be my honor. Your mom and I love you so much."

"Say it again?" I asked.

Luke chuckled and kissed me.

"I love you, crazy lady."

"I love you too. And Rory? How could we not love her?"

Rory laughed and we had coffee. It was amazing that she sat right in front of me, but it felt natural. I felt so at ease.

All I could hope was that she did, too.

* * *

Rory POV

Okay, good. She and Luke were both okay with me calling them mom and dad.

I'd practiced it on campus in the bathroom, but actually saying it was going to be new.

Luckily, the next day would grant me the perfect opportunity to bond with my family and exercise the "mom and dad" card.

The next morning, mom, dad and I got up nice and early and drove to Hartford for brunch at the Gilmore's.

Emily answered the door and delightfully let us in.

"Mom, what are we having for breakfast?" I asked Lorelai.

Emily's eyes went wide.

"I don't know, ask your dad."

Her wide eyes got even bigger as I continued to ask dad.

"I don't know, ask your grandmother."

Her eyes, once big from the shock of the "mom and dad" ordeal, now looked soft.

"Wait, does this mean…"

"Yes. Since you are mom's mom, that would make you my grandmother."

"Richard! Get down here!"

Richard came as fast as he could, obviously sensing the urgency in Grandma's voice.

Once he was at the foot of the stairs, I said, "Good morning, grandpa!"

He rushed down the stairs and enveloped me in a huge hug.

"I'm assuming that's okay?" I said.

"Of course."

We ate brunch, and by the end, I wasn't necessarily ready to leave. For the first time in my life, I was able to experience what happiness truly was.

That night, mom and I sat and did our nails while dad finished up at the diner.

Even though he had to work for half of the day, after I saw mom's closet, I was appreciative of his long hours.

"I'm excited for college, mom. But I am a little scared to be away from you."

"It's okay, you'll only be 28.2 miles away from me."

"Did you look that up?"

"Yes."

"Aw, mom. That's actually really sweet."

"I'm glad you don't think it's creepy."

"Nope."

After we finished, Dad came home and we ate dinner.

* * *

Lorelai POV

After coming home and eating, Luke and I wsnuggled up in bed.

"I can't believe she's comfortable calling you mom and me dad." Luke said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I know. It seems like something out of a fairytale."

"I'm so comfortable with the life we have here."

"I am, too."

He kissed me and I fell asleep in his arms.

At 3:00, the phone would not stop ringing.

Reluctantly, I got up to get it.

"Mom?" I asked upon picking up.

"Lorelai? You're never going to believe this."

 **Please give me a review! So sorry it was such a short chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next one! Thanks for the support!**

Lorelai POV

I frantically rushed to wake Luke up after I got off of the phone with my mom.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Dad, Luke. He had a heart attack."

I saw the look on my husband's face go from a mildly annoyed one to a heavily concerned one.

"I'll go get Rory up?"

"Please."

Thirty minutes later, we were in Luke's truck and Hartford bound. I felt bad for Rory. She didn't really know my dad and was kind of thrown into this situation. But I knew that she wanted to be there for us.

When we pulled up to the hospital, Luke let Rory and I out while he parked. We followed some arbitrary line to the cardiac unit. There, we found my mom in a pool of her own tears.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked, trying to comfort the usually emotionless Emily Gilmore.

"He had chest pains. And as we were headed to bed, he collapsed. I'm so scared. Lorelai."

"Don't worry, mom. Everything is going to be okay."

I didn't really know whether things were going to be okay, but I had to be the strong one here.

Luke eventually came in. He comforted me while Rory stayed close to my mom. It was an oddly touching moment amongst the chaos.

A few minutes later, I excused myself and headed down the hall.

I lost it. I didn't want my dad to die yet. I didn't want Rory to lose her grandfather.

He had just come into her life. He couldn't go yet, right?

When some time had passed and they hadn't seen me, Luke must've gotten the memo. I saw my knight in shining armor come down the hallway and hold me close.

It was a combination of lack of sleep and my actual losing it that triggered such a reaction.

"Lorelai, you're going to be fine. Richard is going to be fine."

He kissed my forehead.

I walked with my arm around his waist and went back to my mom and kid.

Ah, still so weird.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby girl."

"That's new." Rory said.

"Like it?"

"Love it."

She was my baby girl, just quite a bit bigger at this rate.

A few minutes later, the doctor who I presumed was my dad's doctor came out.

"Mrs. Gilmore, your husband is resting well. He had one blockage, but luckily it isn't too bad."

I finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm Lorelai, his daughter. This is my daughter, Rory and my husband, Luke."

He took a moment to introduce himself before leading us to dad's room.

I saw the stringest, tallest man I'd ever known so helpless.

"Hi, daddy." I was the first one in.

He was just barely awake, but we surrounded him. It felt eerily similar to the movies I'd seen.

Luke put a hand on my shoulder and another one on Rory's.

We watched him for a bit before heading out and figuring out a game plan.

"Mom, I will go home and get whatever you and dad need."

"Great. Luke? Would you mind staying here?"

I was surprised.

"You bet."

Rory and I headed back to the house.

* * *

Rory POV

Mom and I got in the truck and drove to grandma and grandpa's house.

"Mom, are you okay? Dad told me that he was worried about you."

"I'm doing okay, I think. It's just been a wild morning."

I looked at the time.

It wasn't even nine yet.

"Just let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you, mom."

"You bet. I love you, sweet girl."

"Love you, too."

While at the house, mom got things together while I explored for a bit. I wondered into mom's childhood bedroom. It in no way reflected her taste of her house.

It was cool to see her bedroom preserved like some sort of museum, though.

After she'd gathered all of the things needed, we went back to the hospital. When we got into grandpa's room, we saw dad and grandma looking =oddly refreshed.

"What?" Mom mouthed.

"I'll tell you later."

We tended to grandpa's needs before the nurse came in and we had to leave.

While in the waiting room, I saw Christopher and a little girl.

"Lore, I came as soon as I heard."

"Thanks, Chris."

He didn't acknowledge my presence until finishing up his conversation with mom.

"Hey, Rory. This is your little sister, Gigi."

She was a spitting image of Chris.

I knelt down to her level.

"Hey, Gigi."

She said nothing and shied behind Christopher's legs.

After Chris left, we stayed up with grandpa and got him on the road to recovery.

It was going to be a long road, but one that would be worth it

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry that this one has been so delayed!**

Rory POV

Holy shit. In just a few weeks, I was going to move into my dorm at Yale. I was apprehensive about the whole idea. In one aspect, I really was not ready to leave mom and dad, but I was very ready to get out on my own.

Mom decided that this day in particular would be the one where we went dorm shopping. I was excited. Hopefully, I would get to see a bit of her taste and that so called "Lorelai flare" that she prided herself in.

After walking to the Inn, I saw mom standing at the front desk.

"Hey, mom!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you today, my ray of sunshine?" She asked.

"Good. How about you?"

"I am very excited! I can't wait to show you the surprises I have in store for today!"

"Surprises?"

"You'll see, hun."

We got in the Jeep and headed straight for Danbury. That was where the nearest Bed Bath and Beyond was, and I was thrilled.

"Mom, are you excited about this?"

"I can't say that I am too thrilled about the whole 'you leaving' part, but I will only be 22.8 miles away when you need me."

"Did you look that up?"

"I may have used the Google, if that's what you're implying."

"You totally looked it up! Mom! That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

She grabbed a cart and I followed her with my own throughout the store. We picked up everything on the list, plus some. It may have even involved a cart race. Just maybe.

After we got everything I needed, mom and I ate lunch at La Madeleine.

"Dad's food is good, but it's nice to change it up every now and then."

"You are right about that."

We ate and talked, but there was a prevalent nervousness to the air as we talked more and more about college.

After lunch, we got up and drove back to Stars Hollow. Tomorrow was going to be the most exciting day of my life thus far.

I groaned as my alarm buzzed the next morning/ However, when I finally came to it and realized what day it was, I was so excited. I got dressed and walked out to the kitchen, where mom and dad were already eating.

"Good morning, Bulldog!"

I hugged them both and we ate breakfast.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

I hugged mom as we walked out of the house. We were arm-in-arm as we got in Dad's truck.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up to the Yale campus. I saw lots of freshmen making their way to their respective residence halls.

A cheery redhead introduced herself to me as mom and Dad unloaded the truck. Helpful volunteers loaded my things to my suite, where I was the first one. It was going to be a strange day.

After a few hours, mom and I stood outside of my door. I wasn't ready for her to leave me just yet.

"I love you, mom."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as we hugged. Luckily, Dad had gone in the truck.

"See you on Friday?"

"You bet."

She walked away, and as she did, a piece of my heart walked with her.

* * *

Lorelai POV

Luke held my hand all ythe way back home as I cried.

I really didn't want to cry in front of her, but I thought I did a good job of trying to mask my emotions.

"She's going to be okay." Luke said, pulling into the driveway.

"I sure hope so."

Friday couldn't come soon enough. I was ready to see my baby again.

* * *

Two days later, Luke and I stood outside of my parent's house.

"You excited?"

"Uh, duh."

Rory was going to take the bus and meet us here, even though I had insisted that she let us come get her.

Mom answered the door, and she cheerfully let my husband and I in.

"We have a surprise for Rory." She said.

"Oh?"

Mom led me to the garage, a scene rarely seen even by me. Sitting there was a Prius.

"She's going to love it!"

Luke agreed.

Just as we were admiring her new car, Rory texted me and told me that she was outside.

I told her to come in the garage, and the look on her face when she came through the garage door, I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Grandma! What is this?"

"Your new car. Your grandfather and I thought you may need it for the trips home you'd be making."

Rory, on the verge of tears, hugged my mom ever so tightly and ran upstairs to give my dad a hug.

Yet another Friday night went off without a hitch.

 **Like I said, sorry for the delay! I have been back at college these past few weeks and it's been quite stressful! Thanks for the love, please leave a review!**


End file.
